It has long been recognized that covers for swimming pools are frequently so large and bulky that it is impractical to manage them in the absence of some sort of a reel or other apparatus. Accordingly, the prior art has been characterized by large numbers of reels some of which have been stationary, and some movable. At least one manufacturer offers two kinds of reel apparatus, one non-rollably supported on the decking and another movable therealong on wheels, the latter kind also having anchoring means which can be associated with cooperating anchor means in the decking.
Insofar as applicant is aware, there has never been a highly simple, economical, practical reel apparatus, wherein the shifting from the movable mode to the braked mode is effected extremely easily and with a minimum of apparatus, and wherein the braking apparatus is not at all unsightly and does not require association with the decking at a particular anchor region.